Sci-Twi
Sci-Twi (also known as "Twilight Sparkle") is Twilight's human counterpart, who serves as an deuteragonist alongside Sunset Shimmer in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and a good friend of Pooh, Ash, Tino, Team Robot and Thomas, She is also Gmerl's girlfriend. Difference between her and her Equestrian counterpart Before Twilight Sparkle plays an important role in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, her pony counterpart had transformed into a teenage girl when she entered the human world twice during the first and second movie to help solve problems at Canterlot High. There are several difference between the two Twilights: *Pony Twilight Sparkle attended Canterlot High for only five days, first three days to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer and later two days to help the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings after six moons, while Sci-Twi attends Crystal Prep Academy as a full time student. Later Sci-Twi is now a full time student at Canterlot High. *Sci-Twi wears her hair in a bun and later a high ponytail, while Princess Twilight wears her hair straight (due to matching the hairstyle and other things of her respective appearance). *Princess Twilight never wears black glasses, unlike human Twilight (due to matching her respective overall appearance). *Unlike her pony counterpart due to being a princess and gaining respect from everypony/everybody in both the human world and Equestria, the human Twilight is bullied by almost everybody at Crystal Prep. *Human Twilight doesn't have any friends due to being shy at Crystal Prep (if her brother Shining Armor and sister-in-law Cadance aren't count as friends), while pony Twilight has many friends because she is a princess. *When visiting CHS, Sci-Twi is shown to focus more on the strange event to ever pay attention to Flash Sentry, a boy that Twilight have a crush on in the human world. But it would soon change once Sci-Twi started to get along with him. But both human and pony counterparts of Twilight Sparkle are awkward, clumsy, and very smart at science and believe in magic. Princess Twilight would be like Sci-Twi if she never understand the magic of friendship in Equestria. In Friendship Games, Sci-Twi have decided to transfer to Canterlot High to befriend the Rainbooms so she can create harmony for the two worlds and learn about the Rainbooms' magic. But both Twilights ended up encounter each other at the very end of the third movie, which Princess Twilight comment that is the second strangest. Trivia *Sci-Twi will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Mickey Mouse, Tino Tonitini, Littlefoot, Doraemon, Thomas the Tank Engine and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. *Sci-Twi and Spike will be joining Tino's team in ???. *Sci-Twi along with Spike the Dog will make their guest starring appearance in Winnie the Pooh and The Magic Roundabout, Pooh's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Titan A.E., Winnie the Pooh Discovers Laputa: Castle in the Sky, Pooh's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service, Winnie the Pooh and The Trumpet of the Swan, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black II, Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black III, Winnie the Pooh Enters The Polar Express, Winnie the Pooh Meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey 2: The Mysterious Island and Pooh's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie. *Sci-Twi along with Spike the Dog will make their guest starring appearance in Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur, Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story and Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. *Sci-Twi along with Spike the Dog will make their guest starring appearance in ''Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park''. *Sci-Twi will become G-merl's girlfriend while standing up to Psycho Red and fight the Toy Makers Gorilla robots in Team Robot in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over and she along with Spike the Dog will make their appearance in Team Robot's Misadventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway and Team Robot Enters The Magic School Bus Rides Again. *Sci-Twi will meet Crash Bandicoot and his friends in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. She also appears again in part 2 of Time After Time in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown as a member of the De La Cruz Realmers. *Sci-Twi will meet and befriend Doctor Aaron and his crew in Doctor Aaron's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. *Sci-Twi along with Spike the Dog will make their guest starring appearance in Doctor Aaron's Adventures of I, Robot. Gallery Friendship_Games_Crystal_Prep_Twilight_Sparkle_artwork.png Twilight_Sparkle_compare.png|Twilight Sparkle from Equestria (left), the real human Twilight Sparkle (right). Midnight_Sparkle_ID_EG3.png|Sci-Twilight as Midnight Sparkle. The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png|Sci-Twi with The Human Mane 5, Sunset Shimmer and Spike the Dog Harmony Force Magic Ranger.png|Twilight Sparkle as the Magic Harmony Force Ranger Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger.png|Twilight Sparkle as the Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger legend_of_everfree__camper_twilight_sparkle_by_imperfectxiii-dacxers.png Sci-Twi Ponied Up.png Crystal Guardian Sci-Twi.png|Sci-Twi in her Crystal Guardian form IMG_2980.PNG sci____twi_by_aqua_pony_db9e5p0.png Sci-Twi New Transformation Friendship Forgotten.png|Sci-Twi's New Form from Forgotten Friendship Sci-Twi (Swimsuit).jpeg|Sci-Twi in her swimsuit Twilight_Sparkle_cruise_wear_ID_EGSB.png|Sci-Twi in her cruise wear Twilight_Sparkle_cruise_concert_wear_ID_EGSB.png|Sci-Twi in her cruise concert wear Sci-Twi's half-ghost form.png|Sci-Twi In her half-ghost form ddcadvf-8a891dfb-9284-43b3-bee8-e5f58a806d34.png|Sci Twi's wedding dress c616f9fd_73e6_454f_abc4_e204745f14cf_by_flawlessvictory20-dczrjue.png|Sci-Twi's fighting outfit Sci-Twi unicorn form ID EGSB.png|Sci-Twi as a unicorn Festival Sci Twi.jpg|Sci Twi in her festival outfit 1993635.png Twily's Valentine's Dress full body.png|Sci Twi's Valentine's Dress Ki and twily .png mermaid_twilight_sparkle__sci_twi__by_cyber_murph_ddjx2ib-fullview.jpg|Sci Twi as a Mermaid Category:Females Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Counterparts Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Corrupted characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Not completely evil. Category:Remorseful characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Misfits The Rainbooms' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:Former villains Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Sisters Category:Forgivers Category:Team Rainbooms Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:The Rainbooms (Twilight's Adventures Series) Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Honorary Members of the TARDIS Team Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Telekinetics Category:Wondercolts Category:Rainbow Forces Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Purple Characters Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:The Irelanders Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:The De La Cruz Realmers Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Jay Jay's Adventure villains Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Love Interests Category:Ingenue Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Holy Knight Warrior Team Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventure allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:HEROES Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Kieran's Girlfriends Category:Kieran's Family Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Tino's Adventures Team (SuperNexoChannel)